The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duegbofder’.
The new Ivy Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Ivy Geranium plants with dark green-colored leaves and attractive flowers.
The new Ivy Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2008 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-20-15, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number P05-1622-006, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ivy Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.